


Accidental Declaration

by blowingdriftingbubbles



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yahaba's mom is so chill wtf, fight me, i love kyouhaba, lots of fluff, sort of, well ok i made her character why am I surprised, whatever you desire, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingdriftingbubbles/pseuds/blowingdriftingbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouhaba + "I accidentally sent one of my parents a text that was meant for you but i haven't told them that i'm dating you....or that i'm gay for that matter."</p><p>(From mochhh ❤ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> So after a month (??!?!?!?!) of being away busy with school I'm finally back with an answer for one of my ask prompt (albeit one from one of my squad LOL) 
> 
> Although I promised a short story once a week... and failed... so maybe a slightly longer one shot might please you people? 
> 
> I still have exams coming in quite a steady flow, so it might be ambitious to say that I will still be updating, but I will try :)

_Shit. Wrong person wrong person wrong person what should I do?_

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in....”_

The reply was instantaneous. His phone started vibrating in his hand, the soft introduction of his ringtone playing as if jeering at his foolishness. Not knowing what to do, Yahaba stared at the flashing phone in his hand, trying to think of an excuse not to answer it, but he found none. Resigned, he answered.

“Hello, mom.”

“So, since when did you have a girlfriend, hm? Why didn’t you tell Mummy?”

His mother’s teasing voice felt close to mockery, laughing at his past love relationship experience, or rather, the lack of it.

Well, at least as far as she was concerned.

It wasn’t that Yahaba was intentionally hiding the fact that he had been dating Kyoutani for _almost seven years now_ – except that he was – but rather that he didn’t know _how_ to tell her. After all, his mother loved children, so the expectations of him getting married and having children seemed very much like a given, especially considering that he, too, liked children. Not to mention that he was close to his mother, the two having challenged all that life had thrown at them together, with no one else to rely on, for so many years. The least he could do was to bring back children and lead a happy life in a big happy family, right?

Yahaba tried hard to swallow down whatever fear he had, but found his throat even drier than before. He was unable to think of what to say, unable to figure out his next move to escape from this situation.

“Shigeru? Are you there?”

“... Yes Mom, I’m here.”

“So, why haven’t you told me me about this girlfriend of yours? To think that you’re going to bring her to a dog cafe too… Mummy wants all the juicy details too! So?”

“Um… Well…”

He heard the distant ringing of the doorbell from the other end of the phone, followed by some rustling and footsteps. His mother’s, probably.

“Ah, my package’s just arrived. I need to answer the door for a bit, so I can’t talk now. But no worries, Shigeru, I’ll be coming down to Tokyo to see my friend Mai-chan for a chat; I’ll come visit you then, ok? I’ll text you about it. Oh! Bring your girlfriend too, alright, I’d like to meet the young lady who’s captured my precious boy’s heart.”

_What?_

“Ah… I’ll… do that,” Yahaba agreed, his mother’s excited, warm voice leaving him no room to refuse. “Love you mom.”

“I love you too, Shigeru. See you in a week’s time.”

With that, the call ended. The short beeps from the phone seemed to be blaring right into Yahaba’s ears like a loud warning siren, cautioning him of the incoming doom.

He did not know what to do.

~*~*~

In the end, Yahaba did send Kyoutani the picture of the dog cafe that he had accidentally sent to his mother. As expected, Kyoutani was thrilled, his excitement almost akin to that of a puppy being promised a game of fetch in the park. His mother also texted him that she would stay over at her friend’s house on Saturday, and meet them on Sunday.

Yahaba wondered if the cafe dogs or his 24-year-old puppy was cuter.

He was more worried about how he would break the news to Kyoutani.

~*~*~

A week passed, and Yahaba still hadn’t told Kyoutani about his mother. Instead, they planned a date to go to the dog cafe.

They had promised to meet at the train station nearest to the cafe, at 2 in the afternoon on Saturday. Despite living together, they couldn’t travel there together since Kyoutani usually worked on Saturdays, and was taking a half day off from his work at the vet’s just to go on this date with Yahaba. Truth be told, Yahaba’s heart skipped a beat just from the thought.

Arriving ten minutes early, Yahaba spotted Kyoutani who was leaning against the wall near the stairway, his hand stuffed deep into his hoodie’s front pocket. Yahaba noted that he was wearing the brown dog hoodie that he had gifted Kyoutani jokingly as a birthday present a few years back, with small dog ears sewn on the hood, and a big black paw print embroidered on the back. Kyoutani’s eyebrows were knitted while he glared hard at the ground. But knowing him, Yahaba was certain that Kyoutani was just trying hard not to smile.

Amused, he tried to hold back a chuckle, but to no avail.

Hearing the familiar sound, Kyoutani whipped his head up, only to be greeted by the sight of Yahaba hiding his mouth behind his hands, his eyes twinkling with laughter. He lifted himself off the wall and walked to Yahaba, greeting him with a gentle bump on the forehead. Yahaba’s chuckling was reduced to a loving smile directed right at him. He slowly tilted his head till the tip of their nose touched, just for a moment, before stepping back quickly, aware that they were in public space. A few passersby spared them a second glance, but they were otherwise unnoticed. They were careful about that, after all.

“Shall we go?” Yahaba offered.

“Mmm.”

They walked shoulder to shoulder, using the cold temperature of autumn as an excuse to huddle closer to each other as they made their way to the dog cafe.

Needless to say, the dog cafe was packed, and they had to queue to get in. However, the wait was worth it, and the cafe was anything but a disappointment. While Yahaba ordered their cake and drink, Kyoutani was immediately surrounded by all the nearby puppies, attracting many children who were trying hard to get the puppies’ attention. Kyoutani’s perpetual frown dissolved instantly into a joyous smile, the puppies climbing and licking him all over while wagging their tails excitedly – Yahaba noted that Kyoutani _with_ the puppies were the cutest – while the children clambered over to watch and stroke the puppies. Kyoutani’s usual awkwardness with strangers was gone, replaced by his exhilaration to show the children how to stroke and pet the puppies. A lone dog, which Yahaba believe to be the mother of the puppies, crawled into Yahaba’s lap as they both watched the adorable scene unfolding before them.

Soon, it was time to leave. Somehow, Kyoutani had managed to peel the puppies off him to eat his cake and drink, fur covering him from head to toe. The sky was getting dark now, since they had stayed at the cafe way longer than they’d originally planned to,.That was all because Kyoutani seemed to be able to hold the attention of the dogs and had acted as an anchor for the puppies to lie on so everyone else could touch the puppies. Yahaba would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of all the ladies and children crowding around him so as to get closer to the dogs, but that was something only he knew.

The sky was turning a dark shade of purple, the sun disappearing behind silhouettes of buildings in front of them as they made their way home. Seeing that there weren’t many people nearby, Yahaba sneakily linked their arms together, promptly stuffing his hands into his pockets to lock their arms together, then leaned closer to the warm body beside him as they strolled down the pavement.

“You were jealous, huh? You’re pouting, Shigeru. Wanna watch a movie together later?”

Well, so maybe he wasn’t the only one who knew.

His mother was coming tomorrow, he should probably tell Kyoutani. It was now or never.

“Hey Kyou.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll take a raincheck on that movie night. My mom’s coming to visit tomorrow.”

“Mhmm oka- wait what? Your mom’s coming?” Kyoutani halted, jerking to face Yahaba in shock. “Does she know that we’re…”

“Gay? Dating? Cohabiting? Nope, not at all. Kyou, what should I do?”

“When did you know this?”

“Um… A week ago?”

“And you’re telling me now? When we only have one day, no, a night, to think of a solution? Shigeru this is serious. She’s your _mom!_ ”

“But you were _busy_ , I didn’t want you to worry about something trivial like this!”

“This isn’t trivial, this is your mom we’re talking about. _Your mom who’s expecting you to be married and having kids._ And you haven’t even told her you’re gay —how is she going to take you _living with another man._ Shigeru, this is serious.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” Yahaba all but whined, rubbing his face in his attempt to explain the situation. This is why he didn’t want to tell Kyoutani. He didn’t want to argue.

“What time is she coming? I’ll help you clear the house, then I’ll stay at a hotel for the night so you look like you live alone. Even though our apartment is a little big for a single man, you can probably pull it off.”

“About that… She’s already found out that I’m dating someone.”

~*~*~

“So let me get this straight,” Kyoutani spoke calmly, taking a sip of the newly brewed coffee at their dining table, Yahaba fidgeting across him as he was being interrogated. “You sent the picture of the dog cafe we went to to your mom last week with a request for a date, so your mom found out you’re dating someone, but she doesn’t know that I’m a guy, and she’s coming tomorrow in the morning to see you and meet your ‘girlfriend’, and she doesn’t know that you’re gay, dating me, and living with me. And you’re telling me this now, when we have less than 24 hours till she arrives, and you didn’t even try to reject her offer, is that right?”

“Well if you put it that way,” Yahaba mumbled, but seeing Kyoutani’s pointed look, he quickly averted his gaze, afraid that he would make him angrier. “Yes, I’m sorry Kyou, I really am. She sounded so excited, plus I haven’t seen her in so long, so I couldn’t say no…”

Kyoutani sighed deeply, dropping his head into his hand, trying hard to think of a solution to the problem. If he noticed Yahaba squirming in his seat across him, he showed no indication of trying to stop it, his frown deepening as a storm brewed over his face. Finally, he lifted his head and stared right into Yahaba’s eyes.

“Are you prepared to act?”

~*~*~

They spent the whole night keeping all their couple photos away, hiding anything that could be a telltale sign of them being anything more than friends or roommates. When dawn finally broke, the sun shining through their window into their house, their apartment was clean and neat, while they were exhausted and sweaty. They both quickly took a shower, changing into casual shirts and jeans, awaiting for Yahaba’s mother to arrive.

True to her words, she arrived at 10am sharp, just as they took their position in their respective places – Kyoutani went to his “room” so that he would seem more like a roommate – and Yahaba invited his mother into his house.

“Shigeru,” his mother gushed the moment the door opened, rushing into his arms to give him a warm hug. Yahaba wrapped his arms around his mother’s body, returning the hug. _Has she lost weight?_

“How have you been, Shigeru?”

“I’m fine, Mom, have you been well? You seem thinner than when I last saw you.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, now nothing of that, where is that girlfriend of yours? I did come here to meet her after all.”

“Ah… about that… I don’t actually have a girlfriend. I was just inviting my roommate to go with me as a form of gratification for doing me a favor the other time. He likes dogs after all. So… yeah, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

As if on cue, Kyoutani appeared from his room, in a tight black shirt and ripped jeans. Even Yahaba’s mother could tell that Kyoutani was fit through his shirt. This wasn’t planned, so Yahaba immediately realise that it was on purpose. Kyoutani was trying to provoke him.

“Good morning, madam, I believe you are Yahaba’s mother…?”

“I’m Yahaba Komi, please just call me Komi.”

“I’m Kyoutani Kentarou, Yahaba’s roommate, pleased to meet you.”

Yahaba’s name sounded foreign to him; they had long since abandoned their surnames for their first names or their nicknames, and as such hearing Kyoutani call him ‘Yahaba’ made him feel very uncomfortable. However, for his mother’s sake, he would have to bear with it.

Yahaba served his mother tea, while Kyoutani routinely made pancakes for the three of them, leaving honey out for Yahaba’s plate and instead replacing it with butter, then serving them to the table.

“Wow, Kyoutani, you sure do know Shigeru’s food preference. Even I forgot that he hates honey on his pancake, and I’m his mother!”

Momentarily stunned, they stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to say.

“I make breakfast often, since I wake up early and come home late, and Yahaba’s the one who does the cleaning. So this is the least I could do,” Kyoutani finally explained, trying to cover up their mistake.

“I see, that’s nice of you, Kyoutani. Please don’t pamper Shigeru too much, he might get picky with his food.” Yahaba’s mother laughed, patting Kyoutani lightly on the arm.

“Hey. I eat my veggies, Mom! Kyou always forces me to eat them, plus he makes them better than you do…” Yahaba paused, realising his mistake. However, his mother merely smiled, chuckling lightly at his comment.

“You guys sure are close,” she commented lightly.

After that, they continued with their light-hearted conversation about what had happened during the past month, filling Yahaba’s mother in while trying to hide the fact that they were dating. If Yahaba’s mother noticed, she showed no indication.

They went out for lunch, and went shopping along the shopping district, Yahaba’s mother insisting that Kyoutani join them, despite his initial hesitation. They bought many things, Kyoutani helping with carrying the bags as a repayment for “intruding on their family time”. (Secretly, Yahaba was glad Kyoutani came, since he got a free Kyoutani gun show.)

Finally, after eating dinner back at home, courtesy to Kyoutani for cooking, Yahaba washed the dishes, while Kyoutani sat at the sofa with Yahaba’s mother, out of Yahaba’s earshot.

“Thank you for taking care of Shigeru, Kyoutani,” Yahaba’s mother started, smiling gently at him. “It must be hard, staying with him for so long and ensuring that he eats properly. Thank you very much for being with him. With you here, I can feel at ease.”

Taken aback, Kyoutani blinked in surprise, his practiced smile slowly transforming into a genuine one.

“It’s nothing much. Yahaba’s a really nice person — he’s really kind and caring. He sees beyond what’s on the surface, sees you for who you really are, and treats everyone well, despite what they might have done to him. He notices many things too, even if I’m hiding it, and tries hard to help. Sometimes it gets annoying, but for him to care so much about others, it’s really heartwarming. I’m really proud to call Shigeru my roommate and my friend. Being with him is anything but a chore. Thank you very much, Komi-san, for giving birth to and raising such a wonderful person.”

“Thank you for loving Shigeru so much.” She bowed, standing up from the sofa. “Now then, Shigeru, I think it’s about time I leave I’ll be going back to Mai-chan’s place, so I need to catch the last train back.”

Yahaba went quickly to the door to send his mother off, his mother tenderly reaching out to brush his cheeks with her thumb. Kyoutani, who was still shell-shocked by her last statement, finally snapped out of his daze, stood beside Yahaba and bowed deeply. She nodded at him, then proceeded to hug Yahaba, patting him lightly on the back, her other hand stroking his hair.

“You know I love you no matter what, right?” she whispered by his ear, hugging him tightly.

“I love you too, Mom. I’ll come visit you soon,” he murmured back.

She whispered something else in his year that Kyoutani couldn’t hear. Then, with that, she let go of the stunned Yahaba, smiling mischievously at him. She winked, then walked out of the door with a quick wave, disappearing down the stairs.

When Kyoutani turned to look at Yahaba, he found him blushing a deep red, his face heating up all the way to his ears as he covered his face with his hands with what seemed to be embarrassment.

“She knew, didn’t she,” Kyoutani asked lightly.

“Seems like it.”

“Your mom’s amazing.”

“Yeah.”

“So what did she say that made you blush so much?”

Yahaba flushed impossibly redder, stuttered, then ran off into their room, shouting, “I’m not telling you!” before slamming the door shut, his mother’s last statement leaving him flustered as he tried to hide in his room.

_“He’s a good catch, take care of him I expect you to bring him back for New Year’s, and I’m expecting your wedding invitation soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
